


thanks, sis

by jswoon2



Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 NHL Off-Season, M/M, Oblivious, Offseason Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: When Kacey finds out Tys is bringing JT back to Alberta, she can’t keep teasing him about it.





	thanks, sis

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "howbowt tys pretending to be Sexy and Smooth to ask JT out but he soon discovers how Tys is rly a disaster"
> 
> You guys can send me prompts @sinkpages on tumblr. This was proofread before posting. Comments and kudos are lovely!

When Kacey finds out Tys is bringing JT back to Alberta, she can’t keep teasing him about it.

“ _That’s so sweet of you to bring your boyfriend home with you for Grandpa’s birthday_ ,” she chirps. And really, Tys considered not telling his family at all that he was bringing JT home with him but he figured the teasing he’d get for that would be twice as bad.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Tys hisses into the phone. He’s pretty sure that Alex and JT are in the living room playing Fortnite. There’s yelling so they’re almost definitely playing it. “Don’t make me hang up on you.”

Kacey laughs. “ _Please, you need someone to help you color coordinate your outfit_.”

“Fuck you,” he tells her. Lovingly. He really does need her advice.

 

*

 

The day they have to leave from Denver to fly to the Jost’s, JT is dressed in an old t-shirt and around-the-house sweatpants while Tys is dressed more nicely in black jeans and a baseball tee.

“ _Girls love when guys have sleeves that end at the elbows. It shows off the biceps. I’m sure gay guys are the same_ ,” she had told him with certainty.

JT does a second glance, lingering at Tyson’s arms as he carries out his carry on.

Huh.

“You look nice,” JT compliments. He snorts. “Who’re you trying to impress? The stewardess?”

“I’m just looking nice for my mom,” Tys lies.

“Oh, shit.” JT looks contemplative. “Should I dress up too?”

Tys takes this as a lame opportunity to check JT out. He does it slow and with a little pout of his lip, pretending to think hard about it. “Mm, you could put on some real pants.”

“Shit,” JT says, hands on his hips. “Help me find my jeans?” he asks, looking at his suitcase.

 

*

 

“ _Look at the bright side, bringing him home now means you won’t have to bring him home again when you_ actually _start dating. Doesn’t he only own that one white shirt though? Not that I’m judging. It’s just that, he might need more help in the fashion department than you do.”_

 

_*_

 

“Can you sit still?” Tyson asks JT once they’re on the plane. JT just keeps fidgeting.

JT stands up as much as his seat belt will allow before sitting down no more satisfied than he was before. “Jeans are not meant to be worn on planes.”

“You could’ve kept wearing your sweatpants.”

“Yeah, but, it would’ve been weird if you got all nice and I showed up dressed in sweatpants. I wanna make a good impression,” JT says earnestly. Tyson’s heart throbs a little.

“You’ve already met my family,” Tys argues.

“Sure, at Avs events and stuff but never at your house. It’s different this time,” JT says, not noticing how Tyson looks at him with hearts practically in his eyes.

This weekend is going to kill Tyson.

 

*

 

The first night back at home is pretty simple, if not awkward by the knowing looks Kacey shoots him all throughout dinner. Grandpa Jim and Laura sit at the heads of the table while Kacey sits on one side and Tys and JT sit on the other. Together. Because Kacey very loudly announced where she was putting JT’s drink at the table.

“You’re awfully helpful tonight,” Laura tells her daughter.

Tyson rolls his eyes. Briefly he wonders how long he could go to jail for sororicide.

Going to jail would probably mess with his Avalanche contract so maybe not.

“This tastes great, Ms. Jost,” JT compliments even though he’s barely touched the food.

Tys’s mom doesn’t notice. “Thank you, JT. It’s nice to get compliments on dinner every once and a while,” she says, directing the last bit at Kacey.

Grandpa Jim laughs as if this is a common occurrence around the house. He looks at Tyson. “No girls distracting you from hockey, is there?” he asks Tys.

Tyson does not choke on his water. Kacey bursts out laughing though.

“No, no, no girls,” Tyson says, eliciting a fake laugh. “No boys either.”

Loudly, JT starts coughing. His face turns the same shade as his hair. (Red, Tyson is told.) Laura reaches over to pat him on the back.

“Are you okay?” Laura asks JT.

There are some tears in his eyes but JT nods. He nods and takes another drink.

Maybe Tyson forgot to officially come out to JT.

 

*

 

They’re in town for the weekend but since a birthday is only one day, that leaves two more days of freedom. Laura has to work, Kacey (luckily) has a volleyball camp she promised to volunteer at, and Grandpa Jim has his own agenda to take care of. That leaves JT and Tyson on their own.

“You guys should go to West Edmonton,” Kacey suggests innocently.

“You wanna?” JT asks.

He bought into the act, Tyson realizes. His sister is an evil genius. [West Edmonton Mall](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wem.ca%2F&t=YzkzMGUwOGM3YTg5NDk4ZDNhMzkwODRkZjYzYzdmZjcyODhiN2EzZSwyMnlOZ21oRg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_8KV7SAwuZxA__6ISOMfQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsinkpages.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178772937253%2Fhell-yah-jttys-howbowt-tys-pretending-to-be-sexy&m=1) is a hub for tourists and families but it’s also overrun by couples in the summer.

“Sounds great,” he says through gritted teeth at Kacey.

“ _Sounds_  like a date,” she teases, happily stealing the apple her brother had been eating as he bounces off for the front door. “Well, I gotta go. Don’t wanna be late for camp!”

JT looks at the spot Kacey vacated, confused. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I’m cool with just hanging at the house.”

“It’s fine, we can go. It’ll probably be fun –” Tys begins only to be cut off.

“It’s not like it’s  _actually_  a date,” JT tries to say at the same time.

“Right, yeah. Kacey was just chirping, you know?” Tyson laughs nervously.

JT laughs, too, not that Tyson can really understand why. “Dude, just ask me.”

“What?”

“Just ask me,” JT repeats.

Tys feels his face heat up. He clears his throat and tries to lean against the kitchen counter, cool-like. “Wanna go to West Ed with me? Like on a date?”

“You’re so lame,” JT says, smiling. He pushes Tyson off balance. “Let’s go.”

 

*

 

“ _I had to tell him! If I had to sit across from you guys one more night, watching you give him moon eyes – Yeah I know that it was only one more day, but listen. I’m the best wing man in the world. Just admit it_.”

Tyson doesn’t hang up on her this time either.


End file.
